theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Inferior
Plot The bullet rips through the side of Max's head. Blood explodes all over. Max falls to the ground, dead. Dirk jumps onto Ben but Ben kicks him off and scatters for a gun. Kevin turns and is blown back as a bullet rips through his chest. He sputters as Gwen runs over to him. Ben uses the last two bullet on Dirk, hitting him in the thigh and the other ripping through his Omnitrix, destroying it. "DIRK! GET A MEDIC!" Gwen shrieks as she cries, cradling Kevin. "It's okay. Just-just run." Kevin weakly smiles before closing his eyes. Gwen turns to see Ben slowly getting up. Ben was wounded and needed to rest. He limps away and Gwen runs the other direction. Dirk bites down on his lip as he removes the bullet from his leg. Everything wasn't over. It was just step two in Ben's sadistic plan. Dirk turns and sees the corpses. Max, Kevin, and Rook all lay there, eyes starring into oblivion. Dirk sighs and pulls himself up. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fliphone. He dials a number then puts it to his ears. "Max, Rook, Levin, all dead. Gwen went missing and I'm shot in the leg. You better pay me good for this." Dirk seethes. "Just make sure he doesn't kill Vilgax. We need him for cross species genetics experiments." Azmuth answers. "I'll head over to Incarecon then, might make a few friends." Dirk smiles before snapping the phone close. Three weeks later... Two teenage human girls, one named Carrie who was thin and frail, the other Kelly, slightly chunkier and had a Spanish descent, were making their way into an abadoned arcade. "I don't know about this," Kelly states. "You know how Ben Tennyson is on the loose." "Relax, it's not like he'll be here out of all places." Carrie smiles. Kelly pulls out a cross on a necklace and murmurs to herself, "If I survive, I thank the heavens, I thank my abuela, I thank-" Something behind them rattles. Kelly jumps, obviously mortified. "It's probably just a rat, you know how Bellwood is." Carrie descends further into the arcade. "You know, I hear that Plumber's are looking for recruits to take down Ben. You interested?" Kelly is shaking now, petrified and takes baby steps. Carrie turns around but suddenly, her flashlight dies. "Oh no." A window shatters and Kelly screams, running away from it. Carrie manages to slip through it and calls out to Kelly, only to see blood splatter against the wall. Kellly hollers in agony. Carrie sees the infamous black spheres for eyes then turns and sprints away from the arcade. *Carrie returns home only to find out her dad killed himself after her mom left *Having no other choice, she joins the plumbers *Fifteen years later, Dirk leads a Black Ops team including Tack, Carrie, Molly Gunther, Hobble, Scout and Gwen Tennyson to hunt down Ben, who has been missing for seven years after the death of Vilgax. *There is a talk show where Ben publicizes his return by killing everyone in the studio, including the audience *After a mission by Beta Squad (Black Ops), Dirk is left mortally wounded and has Azmuth return him home for his death *Gwen is appointed leader *They deal with Charmcaster on top of a Bellwood skyscraper, threating to blow it up. *Carrie and Molly are able to stop her